


56th Annual Grammy Awards

by yaheys



Category: Vampire Weekend
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaheys/pseuds/yaheys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all of Rostam's blood, sweat, and tears, Vampire Weekend finally win a Grammy. Surely, it's selfish to want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	56th Annual Grammy Awards

"Rostam!" Ezra yells, the sound reverberating down the empty hotel hallway. Hearing the smile in his friend's voice, Rostam turns around. The last thing he sees is Ezra barreling at him at unbelievable speed, and then he's wrapped in a tight hug.

"Dude," Ezra says, stepping out of the embrace, "I know we already did speeches and thanked people and everything but I just wanted to say congrats. It's fucking insane! A Grammy! We did it. You did it." The giant grin on his face accentuates his handsome features; Rostam doesn't think he's seen Ezra this happy since they signed their deal back in 2007.

Rostam shakes his head, a surprised smile lifting one corner of his mouth. "Me? Ezra, you wrote all of the lyrics-"

"Not all of them," Ezra says. "Young Lion is definitely my favorite song on the album. Maybe my favorite song ever. Have I told you that?"

Rostam shakes his head, his grin growing wider. "Only every day since I showed it to you. But you have to admit I'm nowhere near as good of a lyricist as you are."

Ezra scoffs. "Come on, Ros, I'm not forgetting Diplomat's Son anytime soon."

"Neither am I." Rostam says quietly, looking down.

Ezra studies him for a moment, his face changing subtly for a second before returning to a slightly more forced version of its previous expression. "Come on," he says, putting an arm casually around Rostam's shoulder and beginning to steer him towards the elevator. "Let's go get a drink to celebrate your incredible production and my unmatchable lyrics skills finally winning us that Grammy."

Under Ezra's friendly touch, the tension that briefly disturbed Rostam's countenance seems to disappear. As they walk, he wonders if he'd have believed someone five years ago if they told him he'd be winning a Grammy with his— well, his best friend in the entire world. He thinks past Ezra might have believed it, though; he always had more than enough faith for for the both of them. There's a slight pang in his chest when he thinks about everything that's changed between them since they first met, but Rostam knows that even though they may not have ended up where he once imagined, they got here together. Isn't that the most he can ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous about posting this, but after seeing the recent influx of R/E on this site, I wanted to share some of what I've been writing recently. Everything else that's in the works right now is incredibly long; apart from this one, I seem to be incapable of writing a short fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it; comments and constructive criticism are very much welcome! I think this ship is getting bigger (or at least, some of us are finally coming out of the woodwork), and I'm looking forward to reading and writing more of it.


End file.
